The Beatles
Die Beatles waren eine aus Liverpool, England stammende Rock- & Popgruppe. Sie gelten als die erfolgreichste Band aller Zeiten. Geschichte Die Anfänge (1957 - 1960) Die Beatles wurden 1957 vom sechzehnjährigen John Lennon als Schülerband gegründet. Zunächst benannte er die Gruppe nach seiner Liverpooler Schule der Quarry Bank Grammar School als The Quarrymen. Die Gruppe hatte eine stark wechselnde Besetzung und trat bei privaten Feiern und Schulfesten auf. Am 6. Juli 1957 lernte John Lennon bei einem solchen Konzert Paul McCartney kennen und lud ihn wenige Tage später in seine Gruppe ein. Ende des Jahres 1957 begannen die beiden gemeinsam eigene Lieder zu komponieren. Am 6. Februar 1958 lernte John, durch Vermittlung von Paul, dessen Freund George Harrison kennen. Wenig später wurde er in die Gruppe aufgenommen. Im August 1958 nahmen die Quarrymen eine einzelne Platte mit zwei Liedern That’ll Be The Day und In Spite Of All The Danger (von Lennon und McCartney komponiert) in einem Liverpooler Tonstudio auf. Diese beiden Lieder wurden später im Rahmen der Beatles Anthology veröffentlicht. Die Gruppe wechselte immer wieder ihren Namen so z.B. Johnny and the Moondogs und The Silver Beetles. Im Januar 1960 stößt der Lennon Freund und Kunststudent Stuart Sutcliffe als Bassist zu ihnen. Kurz darauf wird aus den Silver Beetles (Silber Käfern) The Silver Beatles als Anspielung auf den Musikstil Beat. Im Mai 1960 ging die Gruppe mit dem Sänger Johnny Gentle auf eine Schottland Tour und im August 1960 ist schließlich der endgültige Name The Beatles gefunden. Die Clubs (1960 - 1962) Im Sommer 1960 erhielten die Beatles ein Engagement für den Indra Club in Hamburg. Da sie gerade wieder einmal ohne Schlagzeuger waren, fragten sie ihren Bekannten Pete Best ob er mit ihnen nach Hamburg kommen würde. Ab dem 18. August 1960 spielten die Beatles täglich im Indra Club. Dort lernten sie die Fotografen Astrid Kirchherr, die die Freundin von Stuart Sutcliffe wurde, und Jürgen Vollmer, von dem sie ihre berühmten Pilzkopf Frisur übernahmen, kennen. Beide nahmen die ersten Fotografien der Beatles auf und wurden damit später bekannt. Im Oktober 1960 wurde der Indra Club geschlossen und die Beatles wechselten in den Kaiserkeller. Dort spielte auch die Gruppe Rory Storm & the Hurricanes mit Ringo Starr (Richard Starkey) als Schlagzeuger. Am 15. Oktober 1960 nahmen die beiden Bands gemeinsam eine Platte mit dem Lied Summertime auf, jedoch gingen alle Kopien dieser Platte verloren. Im November 1960 mussten die Beatles Hamburg verlassen, weil die Behörden erfahren hatten, daß George Harrison minderjährig war und John Lennon und Pete Best beschuldigt wurden, einen Brand in ihrer Unterkunft gelegt zu haben. Stuart Sutcliffe bliebt in Hamburg bei seiner neuen Freundin Astrid Kirchherr. Zurück in Liverpool traten die Beatles im Casbah Club und in der Litherland Town Hall mit einem Ersatzbassisten auf. Im April 1961 kamen die Beatles erneut nach Hamburg und spielten dort im Top Ten Club wo sie den Sänger Tony Sheridan trafen. Dieser engagiert sie als Background Band für Aufnahmen bei der Plattenfirma Polydor. Produziert wurden die Aufnahmen vom deutschen Komponisten und Bandleader Bert Kaempfert. Im Oktober 1961 erschien in Deutschland eine My Bonnie / The Saints Single in zwei Versionen (deutsches bzw. englisches Intro). Als Interpreten waren Tony Sheridan and the Beat Brothers angegeben. Am 05. Januar 1962 erschien die Single auch in Großbritannien, dort jedoch korrekt mit Tony Sheridan and the Beatles. Stuart Sutcliffe blieb erneut in Hamburg zurück, als die Beatles nach Liverpool zurückkehrten. Die Karriere nimmt Fahrt auf (1962) Nach ihrer Rückkehr traten die Beatles, nun nur noch zu viert mit Paul als Bassisten, im Cavern Club auf. Dort sah sie Brian Epstein, nachdem er von Kunden seiner Plattenfirma auf die Gruppe aufmerksam gemacht worden war. Im Januar 1962 vermittelt er ihnen einen Vorspieltermin bei der Plattenfirma Decca in London. Ein Vertrag kommt jedoch nicht zustande. Am 24. Januar 1962 unterschrieben sie einen Managervertrag mit Epstein. Dieser verpasste ihnen eine Stiländerung mit einheitlicher Kleidung und festem Bühnenprogramm. Am 7. März 1962 haben die Beatles in Manchester erstmals Aufnahmen für eine BBC Radiosendung. Vom 13. April bis 31. Mai spielen sie erneut in Hamburg, dieses mal im Star Club. Kurz vor diesem Auftritt war am 10. April 1962 Stuart Sutcliffe an einem Hirntumor verstorben. Zurück in England, findet am 6. Juni 1962 ein Vorspieltermin in den Abbey Road Studios in London statt. Der Produzent George Martin des Parlophone Labels, eines Teils der EMI Plattenfirma, erkennt das Potential der Gruppe und nimmt sie unter Vertrag. Kurz vor den Aufnahmen für die erste Single schied Pete Best am 16. August 1962 aus er Gruppe aus, vermutlich weil George Martin mit ihm unzufrieden war. Bereits am 18. August traten die Beatles bei einem Konzert mit ihrem neuen Schlagzeuger Ringo Starr auf, den sie aus Hamburg kannten. Am 22. August wurden die Beatles erstmals bei einem Konzert von einem TV Team aufgenommen. Und am 23. August heiratet John Lennon seine Freundin Cynthia Powell. Am 04. und 11. September 1962 finden dann die Aufnahmen für die erste Single Love Me Do statt. Die Beatles erobern Großbritannien (1962-1964) Am 5. Oktober erscheint schließlich Love Me Do in Großbritannien und erreicht einen 17. Platz in der Hitparade. Dem Erfolg folgen Radio- und Fernsehauftritte, sowie Bühnenauftritte außerhalb von Liverpool. Aufgrund der steigenden Bekanntheit wird bereits am 26. November 1962 ihre zweite Single Please Please Me aufgenommen, die am 11. Januar 1963 in Großbritannien auf dem Markt erscheint und einen zweiten Platz für sich verbuchen kann. Zwischen dem 8. und 31. Dezember 1962 haben die Beatles dann ihre letzten Auftritte im Hamburger Star Club. Im Februar 1963 gehen die Beatles auf ihre erste Tournee durch Großbritannien, wobei sie jedoch noch als Vorgruppe spielen. Bereits im März auf der zweiten Tour treten sie als Hauptgruppe auf. Am 11. Februar hatten sie die Aufnahmen für ihr erstes Album Please Please Me getätigt, das am 22. März 1963 erschien und einen ersten Platz in den Albumcharts erreichte. Wie alle nachfolgenden Studioalben (mit der Ausnahme von Yellow Submarine). Johns Sohn Julian Lennon, der wie sein Vater Komponist und Musiker werden sollte, wird am 8. April 1963 in Liverpool geboren. Mit ihrer dritten Single From Me To You, erschienen am 12. April, erreichen die Beatles erstmals den ersten Platz der Singlecharts in Großbritannien. Sechzehn weitere werden folgen. Zwischen dem 18. Mai und 9. Juni 1963 gehen die Beatles auf ihre dritte Tournee durch Großbritannien und werden dabei von Roy Orbison und Gerry & the Pacemakers begleitet. Noch während der Tour startet die BBC eine wöchentliche Radiosendung mit den Beatles (Pop Go To The Beatles). Im Juli und August folgen mehrere Gastspiele in britischen Badeorten. Die vierte Single She Loves You, die am 23. August 1963 erscheint, wird zur bis dahin meistverkauften Single in Großbritannien (1,6 Millionen Stück). Etwa zu diesem Zeitpunkt beginnt die sogenannte Beatlemania, ein bis dahin nicht gekannter Massenauflauf insbesondere durch weibliche Fans, die kreischend und schreiend versuchten, ihren Helden nahe zu kommen. Konzert- und öffentliche Auftritte konnten nur noch durch Polizeischutz absolviert werden. Nach ihrem TV Auftritt in der Show Sunday Night At The London Palladium am 13. Oktober 1963, der von sechzehn Millionen Menschen gesehen wird, verursachen hunderte von Fans ein Verkehrschaos vor dem Theater. Die Berichte in Fernsehen und Radio darüber heizen das Phänomen Beatlemania weiter an. Nach einem kurzen Gastspiel in Schweden Ende Oktober kommt es im November auf der vierten Tour durch Großbritannien zu chaotischen Zuständen, bei denen die Polizei unter anderem Wasserwerfer einsetzt und die Beatles durch Kanalisationen und in Verkleidungen fliehen müssen. Am 4. November 1963 treten die Beatles im Rahmen des "Royal Command Performance" erstmals vor Mitgliedern der königlichen Familie auf. Im gleichen Monat erscheinen auch das zweite Album With the Beatles (22. November) und die fünfte Single I Want to Hold Your Hand (29. November). Zwischen dem 24. Dezember und dem 11. Januar 1964 treten sie in einer Christmas Show im Londoner Finsbury Park Astoria auf. Der Weltruhm (1964-1966) Nach der Christmas Show gaben die Beatles ein dreiwöchiges Gastspiel im Olympia Theater in Paris. Sie waren dort allerdings nur die Vorgruppe. Während des Aufenthalts nahmen sie in den Pathé-Marconi-Studios das Lieder Can’t Buy Me Love sowie die deutschsprachigen Lieder Komm Gib Mir Deine Hand und Sie Liebt Dich auf. Am 17. Januar 1964 erreicht sie in Paris die völlig überraschende Nachricht, daß I Want to Hold Your Hand in den USA einen ersten Platz in den Charts erreicht hatte. Die zuvor in den USA von der Plattenfirma Capitol veröffentlichten Singles hatten nur mäßiges Interesse erreicht. Daraufhin flogen die Beatles am 7. Februar 1964 nach New York wo sie auf dem Flughafen von vier- bis fünftausend Fans und zweihundert Reportern erwartet wurden. Am 9. Februar traten sie dann zum ersten mal Live im US-Fernsehen auf. Die damals sehr bekannte Ed Sullivan Show soll an diesem Abend von 73 Millionen Zuschauern gesehen worden sein. Es folgten Konzerte in New York und Washington, sowie ein erneuter Auftritt in der Ed Sullivan Show am 16. Februar. Im März beginnen dann die Dreharbeiten zu ihrem ersten Spielfilm A Hard Day’s Night der am 6. Juli 1964 in London seine Weltpremiere feiert. Ebenfalls im März erreichen die Beatles einen Rekord, als es ihnen gelingt, gleichzeitig die ersten fünf Plätze der amerikanischen Singlecharts zu belegen, und am 23. März erscheint John Lennons erstes Buch In His Own Write mit Gedichten und Kurzgeschichten. Am 4. Juni starten die Beatles eine Welttournee, an der Ringo Starr, der an einer Mandelentzündung leidet, zunächst durch den Schlagzeuger Jimmy Nicol ersetzt wird. In Adelaide, Australien, werden die Beatles von 300.000 Menschen begrüßt, der größten Menschenansammlung, die es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt jemals in Australien gegeben hatte. Bei der Premiere von A Hard Day’s Night am 10. Juli 1964 in Liverpool sind es rund 200.000 Menschen. Vom 19. August bis 20. September 1964 sind die Beatles auf ihrer ersten großen USA Tournee. Kaum zurück, starten sie am 9. Oktober bereits wieder zu einer einmonatigen Tournee durch Großbritannien. Diese ständigen Touren bewirken, daß die Beatles kaum noch dazu kommen, eigene Stücke zu schreiben. So enthält das vierte Beatles Album Beatles for Sale, das am 04. Dezember 1964 erscheint, sechs Coverversionen. Zu Weihnachten gab es dann eine dreiwöchige Neuauflage der Christmas Show. Am 11. Feburar 1965 heiratete Ringo Starr seine Freundin Maureen Cox, bevor es am 23. Februar bereits zu den Dreharbeiten des zweiten Beatles Films Help! ging. Vom 20. Juni bis zum 3. Juli 1965 gehen die Beatles auf eine zweiwöchige Europatournee. Am 23. Juli erscheint ihre Single Help! zum gleichnamigen zweiten Spielfilm, der am 29. Juli 1965 in London, unter Anwesenheit von Prinzessin Margaret, seine Weltpremiere feiert. Am 6. August 1965 erscheint schließlich auch das zugehörige Album Help!. Anschließend gingen die Beatles erneut auf eine USA Tournee, in deren Rahmen am 15. August 1965 im New Yorker Shea Stadium der größte Liveauftritt ihrer Kariere vor 55.600 Zuschauern stattfand. Die weiblichen Fans kreischten bei diesem Auftritt so laut, daß selbst die Beatles auf der Bühne ihren eigenen Gesang nicht mehr hören konnten. 13. September 1965 wird Zak Starkey, der Sohn von Ringo Starr (Richard Starkey), geboren, der selbst später Schlagzeuger wird. Am 26. Oktober 1965 wird den Beatles der Verdienstorden "Member of the Order of the british Empire" (kurz: MBE) von Königin Elizabeth II. verliehen. Nach der Bekanntgabe der Verleihung im Juni 1965 hatte es Proteste durch Träger des Ordens gegeben und einige hatten ihren Orden zurück gegeben. John Lennon gab seinen 1969 als Protest gegen das Verhalten Großbritanniens während des Biafra-Krieges zurück. (Großbritannien hatte die nigerianische Zentralregierung mit Waffen beliefert.) Anfang Dezember 1965 erschien schließlich das nächste Beatles Album Rubber Soul, in dem die Beatles einige neue musikalische Wege gingen. Da sie keine Life- Auftritte mehr absolvierten, aber trotzdem Kontakt zu ihrem Publikum halten wollten, fingen sie an, kleine Filme zu ihren Liedern zu drehen, was die Erfindung der Musikvideos bedeutet. Das Ende der Liveauftritte (1966) Diskografie Studioalben * 22.03.1963: Please Please Me (Mono 22.03. / Stereo 26.04.) * 22.11.1963: With the Beatles * 10.07.1964: A Hard Day's Night * 04.12.1964: Beatles for Sale * 06.08.1965: Help! * 03.12.1965: Rubber Soul * 05.08.1966: Revolver * 01.06.1967: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band * 27.11.1967: Magical Mystery Tour (In den USA. In Großbritannien als Doppel-EP mit weniger Tracks erschienen. Erst 1976 auch als Album in Großbritannien) * 22.11.1968: The Beatles ("The White Album") * 17.01.1969: Yellow Submarine * 26.09.1969: Abbey Road * 08.05.1970: Let It Be Sonstige Alben (Auswahl) *1973: The Beatles "1962-1966" ("Red Album") & The Beatles "1967-1970" ("Blue Album") *1988: Past Masters, Volume One & Two (Material der britischen Singels und EPs 1962-1970 das nicht auf den Studioalben enthalten ist) *1994: Live at the BBC (Mitschnitte verschiedener Liveauftritte bei der BBC) *1995/96: The Beatles Anthology (Drei Doppel-CDs mit Material aus den Anfangszeiten, von diversen Aufnahmesessions usw. Enthalten sind auch zwei bis dahin unveröffentlichte Originalsongs der Beatles) *2003: "Let It Be… Naked" (Eine Neubearbeitung des Sessionmaterials von Let it Be. Ziel war es näher an die ursprünglichen Absichten der Beatles mit diesem Album zu kommen.) EP's Alle EP Veröffentlichungen wurden auch als Alben veröffentlicht. Mit zwei Ausnahmen. *19.06.1964: Long Tall Sally *08.12.1967: Magical Mystery Tour (in den USA als Album mit mehr Liedern veröffentlicht, erst 1976 auch in Großbritannien als Album.) Singles (in Großbritannien) *05.01.1962: My Bonnie / The Saints (Tony Sheridan and the Beatles) *05.10.1962: Love Me Do / P.S. I Love You *11.01.1963: Please Please Me / Ask Me Why *12.04.1963: From Me To You / Thank You Girl *23.08.1963: She Loves You / I’ll Get You *29.11.1963: I Want to Hold Your Hand / This Boy *20.03.1964: Can't Buy Me Love / You Can't Do That *10.07.1964: A Hard Day's Night / Things We Said Today *27.11.1964: I Feel Fine / She's a Woman *09.04.1965: Ticket to Ride / Yes It Is *23.07.1965: Help! / I'm Down *03.12.1965: We Can Work It Out / Day Tripper *10.06.1966: Paperback Writer / Rain *05.08.1966: Yellow Submarine / Eleanor Rigby *17.02.1967: Penny Lane / Strawberry Fields Forever *07.07.1967: All You Need Is Love / Baby You're a Rich Man *24.11.1967: Hello, Goodbye / I Am the Walrus *15.03.1968: Lady Madonna / The Inner Light *30.08.1968: Hey Jude / Revolution *11.04.1969: Get Back / Don't Let Me Down *20.05.1969: The Ballad of John and Yoko / Old Brown Shoe *31.10.1969: Something / Come Together *06.03.1970: Let It Be / You Know My Name (Look Up the Number) *12.12.1995: Free as a Bird / I Saw Her Standing There / This Boy / Christmas Time (Is Here Again) *03.04.1996: Real Love / Baby's in Black / Yellow Submarine / Here, There and Everywhere en:The Beatles es:The Beatles pl:The Beatles Kategorie:Britische Band Kategorie:Rockband Kategorie:Alle Artikel